The Cold War
by tanks60808
Summary: EU POV. the EU are pushed back to africa and come back swinging in a novelization of the game.


Authors Note – I will be trying to make this story as feasibly realistic as possible so there will be no reinforcements appearing out of thin air. I will also try and make some of these battles actually have a point that is reasonably canon with the game. There will be some objectives such as captured or destroy that or hold for this long kind of things. To let everyone know I like to use the official names for the guns such as Voss L-AR or Krylov -37 I don't like to call things a shotgun or assault rifle. It is cheesy to me.

June 4th 2142 – Cerbere Landing – EU Evacuation of the European Continent

_Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk._ The massive 50mm salvo of a Battlewalker's main cannon pounded the hillside and house directly behind him. He tightly gripped his Voss L-AR assault rifle in his hands. Master Gunnery Sergeant Gold Patrick Bowman held his position for a moment longer before sprinting across the road into the shelter of the building that his squad was using for cover. He crashed through the doorway and worked his way upstairs and found a window with a good view of the downhill slope. From his vantage point he could see have upon wave of PAC forces crawling up the snow covered hill from the harbor were there stealth Landers arrived.

The morning had gone like any other morning before that excerpt for about 20 minutes ago when the harbor had gone up in smoke. Three PAC stealth landing ships had docked at the harbor and had unloaded their cargo of the PAC's best shock troopers. They had quickly captured the harbor while the EU forces were mobilizing and now were having a much more difficult time coming up the hills with no cover. the EU garrison there had put up a stale wart resistance at the lower levels of the town until a fourth lander had arrived and unloaded it cargo of yet more infantry but also two Battlewalkers to add to the mix. Foxtrot squad was gone when the house that they were taking cover in was shattered by the combined fire from at least three different squads of infantry and both of the walker's full arsenals.

Field Commander Silver Goddfree had ordered a staged retreat to the second level of the town where the much sturdier buildings and narrow alleyways would play to the defenders strengths. It would also limit the Battlewalkers due to the fact that they could not point their guns low enough in that close of range and could be surrounded and destroyed. While he was doing this he sent a distress call to the nearest EU base for immediate support. He had quickly gotten a response that both the _Katana_ and the _God Speed _standard-class titans and their support element were on route and would be there in about 20 minutes.

The news had greatly heartened the defenders of the base, but many were shocked that command could spare so much support for them when the entirety of the EU was abandoning the European continent and falling back to their stronghold in Northern Africa. News had already gotten through that 90% of the EU forces were away and only the a few support bases such as Cerbere Landing were left manned and were quickly being evacuated as soon as there was a titan ready to evacuate them. From the last evacuation update that he had gotten before the attack began he had heard that only the 1st marine division and seven support bases were left to evacuate.

As if to rouse him from his thoughts the PAC renewed their attack on the base. With a rowdy yell the front elements of the PAC charged forward while the Battlewalkers each went straight up the center of the road with infantry chasing close behind. Almost at once the defenders opened up with their LMG's and sentry turrets, while the rest of the men prepared for a close quarter fight.

He looked down the stairwell and looked upon the rest of his squad as they began to busy themselves with returning fire. He then shook himself out of this pointless state of mind and raised his rifle. Sighting down the scope he sighted a black armored figure moving his way up the alleyway that he was supposed to be covering. He put the little red dot on the man's chest and fired a short burst. The bullets hit the man square in the chest and put him down. He thought he was dead but then a scream came from the man and yet another black figure came charging down the alleyway with a deliberator in hand. He would normally be against shooting a medic but after what he had seen them do to his fellow comrades he put a burst through his head and then put another round in the downed man to shut him up.

From the sounds he could hear around him he could tell that the others were having just as crazy of a time as he. The machine guns were let loose long bursts while the rifles were shooting smart controlled bursts. Sentry guns clicked and hooted as the fired at anyone who did not have EU tags. Rifle rockets flew out of their under barrel launchers and EMP grenades filled the air with static. The air began to fill with the smoke from dozens of firing weapons and the screams of the wounded and dying filled the air.

Then the world seemed to explode all around him as he was suddenly flying through the air. The spinning came to a sudden stop as did the rest of the world. Patrick was staring up into an immaculate blue sky in which the clouds were a perfect white nimbus. He seemed to stare there forever. Sadly this came to a quick end as a Talon gunship flew through the air launching a salvo of its rockets. An EU solider then came and grabbed him and seemed to shout something at him but it seemed very blurred and distant. The entire world then seemed to catch up with him for that moment as all hearing seemed to return to him like an explosion. The man grabbing him was yelling "Get up, get the fuck up!" just as he finished his sentence a trio of bullets caught him in the back and he fell back on top of him.

Patrick then pushed the man's body off of him and grabbed his dog tags. He checked his HUD and looked for his objective which was now marked as get to an open area for extraction and a marker appeared on one of the three main evacuation sites. He checked the HUD for his squad but for some reason could not find any of them. Hi gut suddenly had icy needles sticking in it as he brought up the rooster of all active combat soldiers in the area. To his horror all of Charlie squad was KIA. He turned around and saw that the house that he had been in was cracked open from a PAC orbital strike. He was lucky and was just thrown outside of the building but the rest of the squad; all people that he had known for months now, were all dead.

Stifling back his tears he stumbled back through the town to the evacuation site. He heard a noise behind him and saw a trio of black armored figures pouring out of the alleyway ahead of him. He dropped to one knee and fired four rifle rockets into them which detonated in mid air riddling the men with shrapnel and fire.

He then turned around and saw his death coming at him. A stomping, two legged death with dual chain guns and rocket pods. He knew he could do nothing to this monster and just waited for it to destroy him. He swore he could even see the guns cycling up to firing speed, at the last moment his salvation arrived. Salvation in the form of bolts of light that seemed to rain from the heavens and smash the walker down with the wrath of an angry god. He looked up and parting through the clouds were the titans. They had finally gotten to the battle and were now pushing he PAC back so the base could evacuate. Patrick then caught up with the tail end of the retreat and fell back to his evac point. As he boarded the Shepard Air Transport he swore that he would avenge the souls of his fallen squad and prayed that he would not have the same luck with the next squad he was put with.

________________________________________________________________________so guys please tell me if I should continue this or not. Also please look at my other stories.

PS. points to who can guess which game the portion in which he was on the ground was from

PSS. Also there is an important factor another famous evacuation that ended n this day, try and guess it.


End file.
